war_hawksfandomcom-20200214-history
Armageddon (2017)
Armageddon (2017) was a professional wrestling pay per view produced by War Hawks Entertainment Inc. for their Raw brand. It took place on July 10, 2017 from Camping World Stadium in Orlando, Florida. It was the first event in the WHEI Armageddon chronology, the first (and only) Raw branded pay per view of Season 2, the fourth Raw pay per view overall and the tenth pay per view overall. The main event was a singles match for the WHEI Universal Championship in which Daniel Bryan defeated Typhoon to retain the title. Also at the event War Hawks member Will York defeated Shinsuke Nakamura to win the WHEI Intercontinental Championship. Background The card included matches that resulted from scripted storylines that were played out by the War Hawks on the Raw brand. Storylines played out on WHEI's weekly Twitch show ''Monday Night Raw. ''Wrestlers portrayed heroes, villains, or less distinguishable characters as they built tension that lead to a match or series of matches heading into the event The main feud heading into the event was between Daniel Bryan and Typhoon, with the two feuding over the WHEI Universal Championship. Following the championship's introduction in season two to be the World Championship for the Raw brand after the previous world title was retired, it was awarded to Bryan when he was drafted to Raw in season 2. Typhoon came out later that night during the main event and attacked Bryan and challenged him for the title at Armageddon. An enraged Bryan went to Juggrnaut the following week and demanded he make the match official. Juggernaut, concerned for his champion's health, tried to talk him out of it but Bryan would not be disuaded, so he conceded and the match was set. A secondary feud heading into the event was between War Hawks member Will York and Shinsuke Nakamura. With the two feuding over the WHEI Intercontinental Championship. After being drafted to Raw in season 2, Will, the former LWL World Heavyweight Champion who held the title through the end of season 1, immediately set his sights on Raw's champions. Feeling he was an uncrowned champion following his change in brands. After weeks of being ignored he finally had enough and attacked Intercontinental Champion Nakamura to set up a match between the two at Armageddon, turning him heel in the process. Another secondary feud heading into the event was between Seito and Kalisto, with the two feuding over the WHEI Cruiserweight Championship. After the cruiserweight division and championship were brought back in the real life brand split and made exclusive to Raw, Juggernaut made Kalito the first champion. Seito, who was brought to Raw due to being a cruiserweight, immediately stepped up to face the new champion, saying he was the most qualified. Juggernaut disagreed, and made him run a guantlet match to prove himself. That night, he faced and defeated Heath McDaniel, Neville, and Enzo Amore to earn a title match at Armageddon. The tag team feud heading into the event was between The Club (Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson) and The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso). With the two teams feuding over the WHEI Raw Tag Team Championship. The Usos were handed the title following the draft, and were immediately attacked by the Club who looked to assert themselves as a dominant force in the Raw tag team division. After weeks of brawling between the two teams a match was set for the title at Armageddon. The women's feud heading into the event was between Bayley and Drea with the two feuding over the WHEI Raw Women's Championship. The feud started weeks before, when, following a match between the two, which was won by Bayley, she offered to "hug it out" with the champion. Unaware that Drea was not a hugger, she was given a punch in the face instead, which hurt her feelings. She then challenged Drea to match for the title at Armageddon, which was accepted only after she agreed to make it a Hell In A Cell Match. Event Preliminary matches The pay per view opened with a match for the WHEI Cruiserweight Championship between champion Kalisto and Seito. After a back and forth match Seito hit a Superkick on the champion to win the match and the title. After that was a match between Raw General Manager Juggernaut and Triple H. In the end despit Juggernaut's best efforts, Triple H hit a Pedigree on him to win the match. Following that was a match for the WHEI Raw Tag Team Championship pitting The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) against The Club (Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson). In the end after a back and forth match Jimmy hit Gallows with a Uso Splash to win the match and retain the title for his team. Following that was a match for the WHEI Intercontinental Championship pitting War Hawks member Will York against champion Shinsuke Nakamura. In the end after another back and forth match Will hit The Last Will to win the match and the title for the first time. Then was the Hell In A Cell Match for the WHEI Raw Women's Championship between Bayley and Drea. After a short but enjoyable match Drea hit the Last Ride on Bayley inside the ring to win the match and retain the championship. The penultimate match was the debuting Guardian taking on Nia Jax. In the end Guardian put up a damn good fight and nearly beating her on several occasions. However the match ended when Nia hit a standing legdrop on Guardian for the win. Main event The main event was a match for the WHEI Universal Championship with Daniel Bryan defending against Typhoon. In the end despite Typhoon dominating most of the match and busting Bryan open, Bryan hit the Yes! Kicks and pinned Typhoon to win the match and retain the championship. Results External links Category:Pay Per Views Category:Raw Category:Season 2 Category:War Hawks Entertainment Inc. Category:WHEI